


Drive

by meclanitea



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, cursing c/o Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, excessive cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea





	Drive

He had been furious when he found out. He rushed to the scene and Peko had to hold him with a rope to stop him from going ballistic on the paramedics. There he stood at the scene of the crime, watching his little sister’s lifeless body be carried by strangers in white. She was a goddamn mafia heir, how could she have died so easily? He spent years with her, learning very detail that a big brother could, and yet how could he have missed the fact that she was human? How could he miss that she could be hurt even though they are always being protected? How could he have failed to protect her?

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu could no longer contain his anger. He burst out with curse words that filled the whole school. No one there, not even the veteran medics, had ever heard such an anguished scream. Peko could do little to calm her master. She simply loosened the rope and held his hand.

“We will find who did this to her…” he muttered.

She nodded. “Yes, young master.”

“Even if I fucking die, I will find the bastard. I’ll rip the damn murderer to shreds!”

“You’ll never die; I’ll be there to protect you. Use me as your tool; let me hunt the perpetrator down.”

“I don’t need shit like tools…”

_I just need you to be with me now because I can’t fucking handle this shit._

.

.

.

Kuzuryuu woke up with a jerk. His vision was blurry, or rather he felt like he could not see at all.

“It’s gone…fuck.”

His right eye hurt like hell and his left eye stung with tears. Memories started to rush and he saw Peko as she held him in his arms. He felt her tears just before he passed out.

“Where the fuck are you now?!  You told me you’d be there, goddammit!”

But he knew where she was. She was dead. She was gone and it was all his fault. He was trying to stop her death but became the cause of it. He failed to protect someone close to him again.

Kuzuryuu bit his lip and started to cry. Why the hell was he still alive while Peko died in such cruelty? Was this karma? Did he deserve it? It didn’t matter; all he knew is that he needed to live. Fuck everything and this stupid mutual killing. He needed to survive.

He’d do it for his family and his sister because he needed to take responsibility and start acting like an adult and stop whining like a child.

He’d do it for Peko because she was never a tool for him.

He’d do it for himself because he was so tired of running away.

It was time to go screw with that black-and-white bastard animal and those rules of his.

It was time to fight back.


End file.
